


Laurens, I Like You (A Lot)

by ashe1



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Fluff, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Samuel Seabury Being an Asshole, Swearing, Tagging this as I go, Technically underage drinking, hamilton majors in political science, just a tiny bit of angst but its not really angst just alluding to it, laurens is studying to be an artist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashe1/pseuds/ashe1
Summary: College AU where Hamilton meets Laurens and immediately falls for him. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry for disappearing for so long, i havent been motivated to write for a while but i really wanted to write a lams fic so here i am :)

Alexander Hamilton was alone in his room that night. He should’ve been studying for finals and yet he found that he couldn’t. His friend Hercules Mulligan wouldn’t be back for a while; he was out on a date with the French foreign exchange student. Alexander couldn’t remember the guy’s name, but he had seemed cool when Herc introduced him.

Alex’s mind kept drifting back to earlier that day. He had gotten into another fight with Thomas Jefferson, but it wasn’t his fault the guy was such a pretentious prick. A man about his age had to practically drag the two of them apart so Hamilton wouldn’t get another strike. Alexander had already been reprimanded twice for fighting, both of them with Jefferson. He wished he would’ve asked for the boy’s name, but he was unable to speak when he looked into his green eyes and he saw the freckles covering his face. This man was the most beautiful person Alexander had ever seen in his life.

He desperately wished to see him again, but Alex figured that he wouldn’t. After all, he had never seen the man anywhere before, so it was extremely unlikely that they would ever meet again. He looked up at the clock and realized it was 1 in the morning already. Hercules would have his head if he knew Alexander was up late again.

Alexander tried to sleep, but the image of the nameless man from that day was plastered on his eyelids and he couldn’t stop thinking about him.

* * *

“Hey, Laf and I are going to a party tonight. You wanna come with? You’re always shut up in your room studying, I figured it would be good for you to get a break,” Hercules said a week later. He and Alexander were sitting in the dorm’s living room before their morning classes started.

Alexander looked shocked. “How could I crash your date with Lafayette? That wouldn’t be, I mean, I couldn’t-”

“I hear your mystery man might be there,” said Herc, cutting his friend off. He grinned as Alex froze. He knew that Alexander’s reaction would be along those lines; Alex wouldn’t shut up about the guy in the past week. “So? You in?”

“I’m not sure…”

“Oh come on! It’ll be fun!” He gave Alex the puppy dog eyes and pouted. For a guy of Hercules’ stature, they were surprisingly effective.

“Fine. Where is this party?”

It was Herc’s turn to freeze. “Umm...don’t hate me,” he said slowly. Hamilton looked apprehensive. “I may or may not have been invited by Jefferson.”

Alex was appalled. “Ugh, _him?_ He’s such a douche though!”

“I know, I know, but I’ve heard he throws the most kickass parties, and I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

Thomas Jefferson was an ass, sure, but Alexander had heard some of the rumors about the parties Jefferson threw too. As much as he hated to admit it, Alex had wanted to go to one for a while now. “Fine,” he said, “but don’t expect me to talk to Jefferson at all.”

“That works for me!” Hercules grinned. Alexander rolled his eyes, then stood up to leave for class.

* * *

It was 8 o’clock and Hamilton was getting cold feet. “Don’t make me go in there, Herc!” Unfortunately, his friend wouldn’t budge.

“Alex, you promised you would go. Besides, don’t you want to meet Freckles?” That shut him up.

Just then, Lafayette slid up next to Hercules. “Bonsoir, monsieur,” he said with a grin. They linked hands and headed inside, Herc dragging Alexander.

As he stepped into the entry room, Alexander started scanning for the freckled boy. He didn’t see him anywhere though and turned to Hercules to tell him off only to realize Herc and Laf had gone. Not knowing what else to do, he walked over to the kitchen to grab a beer. That was something that happened at parties, right? Alex wouldn’t know; he had never been to one. He leaned against the countertop as he sipped his drink.

A few minutes later, he heard a small cough. He looked up and saw none other than the boy he had been searching for.

“Hi,” said the boy. “Someone said you’d be in here. I’m John Laurens, but I’d rather you call me Laurens.”

“Um, I’m Alex. Alexander Hamilton. I’ve been thinking about you,” Alex blurted out. _Shit, why did I say that? God, now he’s gonna think I’m some sort of stalker!_ To his surprise, Laurens laughed.

“I’m gonna be honest, I have too. About you, I mean. I’m not, like, obsessed with myself or anything,” he said quickly. “What’s your major?”

Alexander couldn’t process what Laurens had just asked. He was entranced by the freckles that covered his face like stars on a clear night. “I’m sorry, what?”

Another laugh. “I asked, what’s your major?”

“Oh. Right. Um, political science. I want to be a lawyer. What about you?”

Laurens blushed and looked away shyly. “I’m studying to be a painter.”

“I’d love to see your work sometime,” Alex offered.

“It’s nothing much. I mean, I don’t really have a whole lot with me right now…”

Laurens walked over to relax next to Alexander. They talked animatedly, and Hamilton learned that Laurens’ dorm was just down the hall from his. Alex’s vision was starting to blur. He wasn’t able to take much alcohol before he was intoxicated, due in part to his slim frame.

He saw a lock of hair fall into Laurens’ face from the loose ponytail the other man was wearing. Without thinking, Alexander reached up to push it out of the way. At the same time, Laurens tried to flip it by shaking his head. He accidentally kissed the palm of Hamilton’s hand when they made contact, but rather than draw his hand back, Alex cupped Laurens’ cheek. Alcohol reduces inhibitions, and Alexander was brave, or maybe just drunk, enough to lean forward slightly. Laurens mimicked Hamilton, although he hadn’t touched a drop of alcohol.

As they leaned in closer, they were interrupted by a knock on the doorframe from Thomas Jefferson. Hamilton turned and stared daggers at Jefferson. Of course he had to ruin the moment.

“Well, well. What’s going on here?” Thomas asked with feigned ignorance.

“Piss off, Jefferson,” Alexander said, annoyed.

“Whatever. I just thought I should let you know that Hercules and Lafayette are leaving, and you’re gonna have to get your own ride. And no, I’m not telling you this because I care, only because Hercules told me to and I’d rather not get on his bad side.”

Alex didn’t bother to tell him that Herc was actually just a big softie, he preferred to keep Jefferson scared of his friend.

Alexander wanted to go back to what he and Laurens were doing, but it was too late. The moment was over, and it would have been too awkward to try restarting it. “You wanna go home?” he asked Laurens. He had decided that parties weren’t really his thing.

“Sure. I’m spending the night, though,” he said, smiling.

“Ugh fine.” Alex laughed and tried to stand up. He staggered and found himself locking eyes with Laurens from his arms, which were wrapped securely around his torso. Too soon, though, Laurens took an arm away, pulled him to a standing position, and draped Alexander’s arm across his shoulders to support him. They walked out of the house like that and started heading back to the dorms.

It wasn’t usually a long walk, but that was with a sober Alex who wasn’t tripping over his feet every other step. The moon illuminated the path in combination with small lights on the ground along the sides of the sidewalk. In other circumstances, it would have been quite romantic. Again, however, that would have been without alcohol.

Eventually, they made it all the way to the dorm rooms and into the elevator. Laurens let Alexander go, pressing the button for their floor, and Hamilton sank down against the opposite wall. As they felt the elevator rise up, Laurens looked over. Alex was slumped over sideways, causing Laurens to laugh quietly. He picked Hamilton up and carried him through the doors when they opened, and softly set him down on his feet when he saw Alexander was alert. Well, as alert as he was going to be.

They walked together towards Hamilton’s room in the same manner as they had gotten to the building, Alexander tripping over his own feet. “I swear I’m more graceful than this,” he told Laurens, who laughed.

“Yeah, I’m sure you are. Let’s get you inside,” he told Alex, who hadn’t realized they were at the door already.

Alexander fumbled in his pocket for the room key and struggled to put it in the lock. After numerous failed attempts, Laurens took the key and unlocked the door, which swung inward to allow entrance. He helped Alex make his way to his room so he could get ready for bed. Alexander paused, thinking for a moment.

“Wait, what about you? You said you were going to stay over but you don’t have anything over here to sleep with! Oh wait, I have an idea! You can take the bed and I’ll take the floor. I have some clothes that might fit you too,” he said, barreling on. “I think I have a spare toothbrush too, and-”

“Hang on, you don’t have to give up the bed! I’ll be fine on the floor, I don’t mind,” he said, interrupting Alexander. “Actually, I have a sleeping bag in my room I can grab if you want me to.”

“Oh, alright,” said Alex. “But that’s all, right? Then you’re coming back?”

“Of course,” Laurens reassured him as he began to turn and leave the room.

“Make sure you grab the key so you can let yourself in,” Alex called out. Laurens nodded, then closed the door softly behind him.

Alexander sat for a second then staggered to his feet. He leaned against the wall for support as he made his way to the dresser to pull out some clothes for Laurens to wear. He laid them gently on the end of his bed and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for bed. For once, he planned on sleeping early. Sure, it may not be early to most people, but considering he regularly went to bed after 2 in the morning, it was for him.

He was brushing his teeth when he heard a knock at the bathroom door. “Come in,” he said.

Laurens opened the door enough to poke his head through. “I was just hoping I could change in here, but I see you’re already using the bathroom. Sorry,” he said and started to back out.

“No, it’s fine, I’m about done anyway,” Alexander reassured him. Laurens walked over to the back corner and started changing into the clothes Alex had laid out for him.

Alexander could see Laurens’ back in the mirror. It was just as freckly as his face, and Alex had a hard time tearing his eyes away. He eventually left and went to his room to change into pajamas. Alexander was partly done when he heard the door open behind him. He froze as he was pulling off his shirt, and he could feel Laurens’ eyes on his back.

“Um, I can wait outside if you want,” said Laurens, breaking the silence. It was clear he didn’t want to do that.

“No, that’s fine, I, uh, don’t mind,” Alexander stammered. He fumbled with his shirt and found himself tangled up. “Could you maybe help me out?” he asked, embarrassed.

Laurens helped pull Alex’s sleep shirt down over his head, grazing his hand against Alexander’s chest. Both of them felt their breath hitch when they made contact. Quickly, they backed away from each other out of reflex.

“Right, um, I’m going to bed,” Alex said. He needed to get out of the situation before he seriously embarrassed himself and ruined his prospects with Laurens.

“Oh. Okay. Me too,” said Laurens as he turned away so Alexander wouldn’t see how flushed his face was.

Eventually, they fell asleep, but Alex didn’t stay in bed for long. At around 3 in the morning, he woke up thrashing around from a particularly intense nightmare. He sat up quickly, breathing heavily and looked over to see Laurens looking at him with concern.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. I’m fine,” he shakily reassured Laurens, who didn’t buy it.

“You were screaming. You didn’t sound fine,” Laurens said doubtfully. The terrified look on Hamilton’s face that was still stuck there confirmed Laurens’ suspicions, so he gestured for Alexander to come sit beside him. He held Alexander tightly in an embrace, patting his hair and whispering in his ear that it would be alright. Alex had been holding back tears, and they came spilling over now.

A little while later once Hamilton had calmed down, Laurens pulled back to look at Alex’s face. He wiped away Alexander’s tears with his hand and locked eyes with him. Alex stared at him with incredible intensity, and they found themselves leaning in. Without thinking, Alex tilted his head and kissed Laurens, pressing their lips together softly. Laurens kissed him back after a moment and the two of them stayed like that for a while, taking in the moment.

They pulled away, blushing furiously. “Are you okay now?” Laurens asked gently. Alexander nodded, and Laurens stood with him. Alexander climbed back into bed and Laurens pulled the covers up and kissed him on the forehead. “Alright. Goodnight, Alexander.”

“‘Night, Laurens.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Hamilton woke up alone. Laurens’ sleeping bag was still there, so Alexander knew the previous night wasn’t a dream. He walked out of the room to see Laurens sitting on the living room couch.

“You wanna get breakfast?” Laurens asked. Alexander nodded and grabbed Laurens’ hand. They walked out the front door together and downstairs to get to the dining hall.

As they walked down the sidewalk together, Alexander looked over at Laurens. He was wearing a different outfit, but Alex recognized the t-shirt Laurens was wearing to be his. _He must have gotten it from my drawer when I was sleeping,_ thought Alexander.

They got to the dining hall too quickly in Hamilton’s opinion. There was nothing Alexander wanted more than to kiss Laurens again, but he didn’t want to cause any issues. What if Laurens didn’t want to kiss him? He pulled himself back to reality as they stepped inside the building.

The pair of them made their way to the food line and got their breakfast. They sat down at a table for two and ate, looking at each other but too shy to say anything.

“Do you want to go on a date with me?” Laurens blurted out.

“I-of course!” exclaimed Alexander excitedly. “I mean, sure. Yeah.”

Laurens grinned and stood up. He took Alex’s hand and they left the dining hall to relax on campus. Neither of them had classes on Saturday mornings, so they decided to sit over by a pond beside the sidewalk.

“So does this mean we’re...you know...boyfriends now?” Alexander asked shyly.

Laurens nodded. “Yeah, I guess it does. You don’t mind that, do you?”

“No, I would love to call you my boyfriend.”

“Good.” Laurens smiled. Hamilton did too; his boyfriend’s smile was infectious. “About that date, what would you say to a night on the town next Friday night?”

Alexander thought. “I think I’m free then, how about I pick you up at six?”

“Sounds good!”

They leaned forward for a quick kiss, then got up to see if Hercules was awake yet. When they had left, there had been no sign of Herc being awake, but Hamilton didn’t want to wake his roommate up.

Alexander and Laurens walked back to the dorm room together, hand in hand. When they opened the door, Hercules’ room was still closed. It was getting late for Herc to sleep in; usually, he got up at the crack of dawn for his tailoring job. To be fair, it was a Saturday and Hercules didn’t have work on the weekends, but he still usually got up early. Alexander quietly opened the door and saw...Hercules in bed. He wasn’t the only one there, though. Lafayette was sprawled out across the bed, an arm and leg thrown over Mulligan, who was awake. “Help me,” he mouthed. Soon, it became apparent why he was asking. When he tried to shift, Lafayette stirred and laid his whole body horizontally across Hercules, pinning him to the bed. Rather than help, however, Hamilton and Laurens just laughed quietly. Mulligan rolled his eyes at the pair, then saw them holding hands. He raised an eyebrow and smiled like he knew something they didn’t. Finally, they stopped laughing and helped Hercules. Laurens grabbed his arms and head while Alexander picked up Lafayette’s legs. Together, they lifted him off of Hercules long enough to let him roll off the bed. Unfortunately, Lafayette woke up and tried to take a swing at Laurens.

“ _Que diable?! Lâchez-moi, salaud!_ * Oh, it’s you.” Lafayette looked over to Hercules. “Good morning, mon amour.”

“I’ll leave you to it,” said Alexander as he and Laurens backed out of the room.

The couple faced each other. “Laurens,” Alexander said, “I like you a lot.”

“I know, and I like you too. A lot.” Laurens looked up at the clock. “I also happen to like my painting class a lot, and it’s starting soon. I’d better go, I’ll see you afterward though. Bye,” he said, kissing Alexander goodbye. And just like that, he was gone.

Alex stood in the living room for a moment before he regained his thoughts. He walked back into his bedroom to study again. He got through one page of notes before leaning back in his desk chair and sighing. Alexander knew he wouldn’t be able to focus on anything, so he packed up his laptop and notes into his bag and wrote a note for Hercules that read _I’ll be at the library if you need me. Have fun with Laf ;)_. Hamilton grabbed his key and walked out the front door, quietly closing it behind him. If he couldn’t study at home, maybe all he needed was a change of scene.

* * *

An hour or so later, Hamilton felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out to see a text from an unknown number that read _Where are you babe?_ Of course. He had forgotten to exchange numbers with Laurens, and he didn’t have a room key so he couldn’t read Alex’s note in the kitchen.

_Sorry, I’m at the library._

A few minutes later, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He looked up to see Laurens’ green eyes smiling down at him.

“Hey babe,” Laurens said. “You ready to go?”

Hamilton nodded and shut his laptop, sliding it back into his bag. Laurens picked it up for him and put it on Hamilton’s shoulder as he took his hand. Together, they left the library, laughing and talking about whatever came into their heads.

“Hey, how did you get my number, by the way? I don’t remember giving it to you,” Alex said a few moments later.

“Uh, don’t laugh,” said Laurens, looking away in embarrassment. “I asked one of your friends, Aaron Burr.”

That came as a bit of a shock to Hamilton. Burr was very private and didn’t often take kindly to strangers, so for him to warm up to Laurens so fast was surprising.

Soon enough, they found themselves at the dorm entrance again. “Do you wanna see my place? It’s not much but its cozy…”

“Of course! I’d love to, Laurens.”

When they got to his door, Laurens paused. “Hey, I should warn you, my roommate kinda sucks. He’s, like, really pretentious, and he’s super rude to everyone who disagrees with him. Please don’t fight, okay?”

“I’ll try, but no promises,” Alexander told him, laughing.

Laurens opened the door and Alex saw art supplies scattered throughout the living room. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I totally forgot to clean up,” Laurens said apologetically. He rushed over to pick up a couple of sketchbooks as Alexander picked up a painting. It was an incredibly detailed close-up of someone’s eye and the surrounding face, and Hamilton found himself in awe. Something about it seemed familiar, but he couldn’t put his finger on what.

“Oh, I painted that about a week ago. It took forever!” Laurens took the painting and leaned it against the wall behind a few smaller ones. “Anyways, I’ll give you a tour!”

Laurens walked to his bedroom door and Alexander followed closely behind.

“So, uh, this is my room. I don’t have a lot inside, really just a bed, desk, and dresser. Oh, and my school stuff.” He gestured inside, and Hamilton saw a ton of papers spread out on the desk. There were figure studies and still lifes, but the people were what got Alexander’s attention. There seemed to be about ten drawings of the same person in different poses. Laurens followed Hamilton’s gaze and realized what was visible.

“That’s just…something I did for class, it’s nothing really.” He tried to move the sketches out of sight, but Alexander had already recognized who the drawings were of.

“That’s me, isn’t it? You drew me. And the face…” He had suddenly realized why it looked so familiar. It was him.

“Yeah,” Laurens muttered. “I saw you across the commons a couple of months ago and I immediately fell for you. I wanted so badly to walk up to you and introduce myself, but I was nervous. So instead, I drew you. I sat across the commons every day and hoped that you would notice me and come over to see what I was doing, but you never did.

“When you almost punched Jefferson in the face last week, I didn’t think. I forgot what was going on around me and just _reacted._ The next thing I knew, I was pulling you away. I tried to talk to you, but I wasn’t able to form the words.

“I was beginning to give up hope, but then I overheard Hercules telling Lafayette that you would be going to Jefferson’s party. He had already invited me, and I had told him that I’d see about it, but I hadn’t decided to go until I heard the two of them talking. I knew that would be my chance to talk to you. I know it looks like I’ve been such a creep, and I’m sorry.”

Alexander was speechless. He had never noticed Laurens before, and yet somehow this boy had been watching him for months. He was strangely okay with it, though. He felt completely safe around Laurens and he knew his boyfriend would never hurt him. Laurens made him feel at ease, more so than any other person had ever done before.

“It’s okay, babe. I don’t mind, and these are really good. How long have you been drawing for?”

Laurens shuffled his feet and blushed shyly. “Since I was about five years old.”

“Well you’re an amazing artist, and I’d be happy to model for you any time,” Alexander said sincerely. He would do anything Laurens asked of him if he was being honest with himself. “Anyway, how about the rest of that tour?”

It seemed that Laurens was grateful for the escape, and he led Hamilton through the rest of the dorm. At the end of the tour, they found themselves outside the only room they hadn’t yet entered.

“And here we have where my asshole of a roommate, Samuel Seabury, stays. He’s got class until later, but he usually hangs out with that George guy after. I never liked him, to be honest. The guy’s got a whole king complex about him, thinks he runs the place. Plus his last name is Frederick, which is just plain weird.”

From the way Laurens was describing the two guys, Hamilton knew he would dislike them too. Alexander hated people who thought they were better than others. A prime example of a person like this was Jefferson. Privately, Alexander thought that those three would get along well.

“Well, at least you don’t have to put up with him for now,” he offered, trying to be positive.

Laurens’ face softened at this. “Yeah, I suppose that’s true.”

Hamilton didn’t miss the quick glance at his lips that Laurens had taken. Alexander leaned in and kissed him briefly, then tried to pull away. Laurens, however, seemed to have other plans as he reached up to tangle his hands in Hamilton’s hair. Alex didn’t mind.

Too soon, though, the front door opened. “And who is this young man? You never said anything about having a boy over, you know,” came a voice that sounded like it belonged in the Victorian era.

“Ugh, shut up, Samuel. Believe it or not, I don’t have to tell you everything.”

“Well, considering the fact that you didn’t even leave a note last night, I think you owe me an apology.” Hamilton understood why Laurens hated Samuel so much; he was such an entitled prick.

“He owes you nothing, and he doesn’t have to tell you anything at all,” Alexander shot back.

Samuel looked affronted. Laurens, on the other hand, looked uncomfortable. “Alex, you promised you wouldn’t fight him!”

“I said I wasn’t making any promises. He needs to learn that the world doesn’t revolve around him!”

“Fine, whatever. Just keep it down, I’ll be studying and I need quiet.”

Samuel turned to go to his room and Alexander flipped him off as he left. “ _Alexander!_ ”

“Couldn’t help it,” he grinned, and Laurens rolled his eyes.

* * *

*Translation provided by Google: "What the hell?! Put me down, bastard!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof im behind, i have school now though so ill try updating twice a day until im caught up, then twice every other day (learn from home days).

Laurens and Alexander formed a routine: Alexander would get ready for class, and at 10 AM on the dot, Laurens would be waiting outside to walk Hamilton to his class. Sometimes, Laurens would sleep over if they both had a morning class that day, but he always made a point to spend time. They would study together in the evenings, Laurens quizzing Hamilton with flashcards. Soon enough, it was Friday and Alexander was getting ready for his date.

According to Hercules, Lafayette had impeccable taste in fashion, so he was helping Alex get ready. Currently, he was tossing outfits out of the dresser drawers for Hamilton to try on.

“Try this one, _mon ami_.” The outfit he had just thrown was a casual one: plain gray t-shirt, dark wash jeans, and a black-and-white bomber jacket. Hamilton tried it on and told Lafayette when he was dressed so he could get an opinion on it.

Lafayette looked him up and down, turned around, and grabbed a pair of red vans. “Put these on when it’s time to go, but other than that, your outfit is good. Now sit down so I can do your hair!”

Alexander did as he was told and Lafayette started braiding his hair. When he was done, he pulled out his phone to take a picture and showed it to a delighted Alex.

“Now you’re ready for that date! Also,” said Lafayette, noticing Hamilton’s phone go off with a text from Laurens, “I think your boyfriend is waiting for you.”

He walked Alexander to the door and opened it to reveal Laurens standing outside in an oversized crew neck sweater and leggings. Hamilton and Laurens stood there for a moment staring at each other until Lafayette cleared his throat.

“You should probably get going, lovebirds.”

They looked embarrassed. “Oh, yeah. See you, Laf. Thanks!” said Alexander, taking Laurens’ hand and walking out the door.

“Have fun, you two! Make good choices!”

“ _Laf!_ ” Alexander scolded.

Lafayette laughed. “What?” He watched Laurens and Hamilton leave, then went back inside with Hercules, who had appeared beside him moments before.

* * *

The first place they went was a small Italian restaurant. Laurens had heard that they were the best place in town for an incredible price, and he had eaten there once with friends. Hamilton had never been, and Laurens couldn’t wait to show him what he had been missing.

Once they were seated, a waitress came and asked for what they wanted to drink. She seemed familiar, like Alex had seen her before. Once she brought them both waters, Alexander picked up the menu. “Spaghetti looks good,” he said to Laurens.

“The plates here are huge. We should probably split it, otherwise it would be too much to eat.”

Hamilton agreed, and when their waitress came by to take their order, they asked for a plate of it. The waitress gave them a look that seemed to say, “You two look like you would be a good couple,” but she didn’t say anything out loud.

Once they had finished their meal, she came back to collect their plates. “Pardon me for asking, but are you two, you know, dating? Sorry if it’s personal, I just think you look cute together.”

“Actually, we are! Wait, haven’t I seen you before? We go to the local university,” explained Alexander.

“Yeah! My sisters and I all do. Actually, I think I’m in your history class, my name is Angelica Schuyler.”

“Alexander Hamilton, it’s a pleasure to meet you! Anyway, my boyfriend and I are finished, would you mind bringing the check?”

Angelica nodded and brought it to their table. “Here you go, Alexander.”

He thanked her, paid, and took Laurens’ hand to leave. “See you in class, Angelica!”

She waved half-heartedly and turned to resume her job. No one had noticed the brief flash of disappointment across her face when she heard that Laurens and Alexander were dating.

* * *

The next place Laurens brought Alex to was a large pavilion. There were lights set up and musicians playing. People were dancing to the music and Laurens pulled Hamilton into the crowd.

“Laurens, I don’t really dance…” Alexander began to protest.

“Don’t worry, I’ll teach you. Just follow my lead.”

As if on cue, the musicians started playing a slow song, and couples started slow dancing together all around them. Laurens grabbed Alex’s hands and put them on his shoulders. He placed his own on Alexander’s waist and began to sway in time with the beat. Gradually, he started stepping and Alex’s feet followed suit, much to his surprise.

Alexander wanted nothing more than to stay like that, dancing with Laurens, forever. Unfortunately, his feet were beginning to hurt.

“Laurens? Can we sit down for a bit?”

“Of course, babe!”

They made their way off to the side of the plaza where there were benches lining a stone railing. The Hudson river flowed below them, black in the night with the lights reflecting off of its surface. Alexander looked over at Laurens, who was looking out over the river, face illuminated by the golden glow. The lighting made his freckles even more noticeable, and Alex found himself speechless. He thought he would be used to seeing his boyfriend’s face, but clearly he wasn’t.

“Alex?”

He was startled out of his thoughts by Laurens’ voice. “Sorry, I zoned out. What were you saying?”

“I asked if you wanted to go home yet. It’s ten o’clock already,” Laurens told him patiently.

”Oh. Yeah, we should probably go.” Alexander shook his head to clear it and stood up with Laurens. The two of them left to take a bus back to the campus together, the streetlamps illuminating their path.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its super short, im working on a longer one right now though! im off of school for the most part tomorrow, though, so i should be able to write a lot.

Finals week sucked; Alexander knew this from his previous year at college. The difference between this one and the previous ones he had endured, however, was the presence of John Laurens. Whenever Alex was feeling burned out, Laurens was there to help him through it. If he didn’t understand a concept, Laurens would explain it to the best of his ability. In other words, Laurens was a godsend.

As he walked Hamilton to his first exam, Laurens quizzed Alexander using the flashcards they had made together. They were at the door faster than Alex thought they should have been, but he knew that extra review time wouldn’t do anything; he felt as though he had gone over everything a hundred times. He was probably right. He turned to Laurens, a nervous look on his face.

“You’ll be fine, babe,” Laurens assured him. “You’re gonna do great.”

“I hope so…” Alexander said, trailing off doubtfully. He leaned in to kiss Laurens, then opened the door to the testing room.

* * *

After the final, Hamilton went to find his boyfriend. Pulling out his phone, he saw a missed call and voicemail from Hercules. He had called an hour earlier to tell him that he and Lafayette would be leaving for a month to visit Laf’s parents in France. Alexander had no clue why Hercules thought he needed to call in the middle of the exam, but he figured that there was a good reason, and he trusted Hercules would tell him if something was wrong. Just then, a text came in from Laurens saying to meet him over by the pond.

When he arrived, he saw Laurens sitting with his back against a tree.

“What did you need?” he asked as he approached Laurens.

Laurens fidgeted. “Well, I know you don’t ever go anywhere for Christmas, and I was wondering...well, hoping. I was hoping you might want to go with me to my parents’ house? I get it if you don’t want to, but I just thought…” he trailed off shyly.

“I’d love to go! I wouldn’t be intruding though? I don’t want to make you feel like you have to invite me and I don’t want to impose…”

Laurens shook his head quickly. “No, of course not! We would love to have you there! We’ll be leaving as soon as finals are over, so you’re gonna want to have your bag packed already. I can help if you want!”

“That would be really helpful, thanks, babe.” They walked back to Alexander’s dorm to start packing, the winter wind nipping at their noses.

* * *

An hour later Alexander had a week’s worth of clothes packed. He flopped down on the bed next to Laurens, exhausted.

Laurens leaned over to kiss Alex, who reached up and pulled him in by the back of his neck, causing Laurens to lose his balance. He toppled on top of Alexander and placed his hands on the bed on either side of Alex’s head, pushing himself up. Laurens readjusted his body over Alexander’s so he could balance better and kept kissing him. At first, Hamilton let him and pulled him in, but then Laurens moved to his neck and Alexander stopped him.

“Babe, not right now. I want it to be extra special.”

Laurens nodded and got off of Alexander. “I understand. If you change your mind, let me know.”

Alex took Laurens’ hands in his own. “I promise, I want to, it’s just not the right time for me. I love y-” He cut himself off. They had never told each other ‘I love you’ before, and Alexander didn’t want to say it prematurely. He turned away from Laurens, his face flushing.

“I love you too, Alexander,” Laurens told him, turning Alex’s face back towards his own with a hand.

Alex found himself unable to speak. It’s not like there was anything stopping him, only his own brain.

Luckily, Laurens could tell why Hamilton wasn’t saying anything, and he wasn’t offended.

“Do you want to go for lunch?” Laurens asked.

Alexander nodded and got up from the bed to put his shoes on, leaving with Laurens.


End file.
